


Queen(2x14)

by Roses_Sunset



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: 2x14, F/M, Post Season 2 Finale, Queen - Freeform, added an extra episode that they forgot to post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 16:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roses_Sunset/pseuds/Roses_Sunset
Summary: She pulled the trigger ending everything. Beth killed the king.Season 2 episode 14





	Queen(2x14)

**Author's Note:**

> Rio is dead

"He's gone," Beth smiled. The girls looked at each other, trying to put words together. They remained still in their chairs before Annie said something.

"What do you mean he's gone?" she asked her. Ruby was still holding on to the fake twenty. What did her sister do, she thought.

"I mean he won't be bothering us anymore," Beth felt liberated.

"What about the FBI, Turner still felt dead set on getting rid of us," Ruby added. It was true, Turner would have done anything to get rid of them, but she considered that problem handled.

"He went on vacation," It was true and he wasn't coming back.

"Beth what did you do?" Annie got up pacing back and forth. She started muttering a few words.

"Girls just relax, Rio or Turner won't be bothering us anymore. We can actually do this thing and we get the whole thing," Beth tried easing their stress. She had one more thing to do before she could say she was done. She talked to the girls for a few more minutes before getting into her car. 

* * *

  
Beth stayed outside in her car watching the house. She kept reading the piece of paper, trying to get herself to get up.

"Let's do this" Beth got out of the car, fixing her jacket as she walked up the steps. She lifted her hand about to knock on the door. "Nice and simple," She knocked on the door, waiting a second. There was silence before the door opened.

Marcus stood at the door, looking up at Beth. "Hi, I know you," Beth bent down, kneeling at eye level.

"Hey Marcus," Marcus shouted behind him, running away. 

* * *

  
Jimmy towered over Rio as the blood, pooled around him. "Say it!" He shouted which only made him laugh harder. Rio coughed clearing his throat.

"Fuck you," Turner stood up, smashing the phone. He watched as Rio's eyes kept fluttering closed.

"Maybe I should let you just bleed out alone like you always were," He stumbled away, leaving Rio to die. The room fell silent as he tried taking a breath. 

* * *

  
"What did I say about opening the door?" Christoper scolded Marcus.

"Im sorry," Marcus looked up pointing to the door.

"Its okay little man, " Chris looked up, seeing Beth standing at the doorway. "Hey why dont you put your toys away, dinner is almost ready," Chris walked over to her, looking behind her. When he saw no one outside, he let her come in.

"Nice home," The hallway was nice, She glimpsed at the living room and it looked similar to the style he had at the loft.

"Yeah the neighbors were nice too, a little nosey," Rio stuffed his hands in his pockets, leaning against his wall. "I'll get used to it I guess," Rio flinched as his back touched the walls.

Beth started laughing. "You know the bullets weren't real?" Chri smirked lifting his shirt, showing Beth the bruise.

"Blanks hurt a lot more up close, darling," He let go of his shirt. "For someone who doesn't know how to shoot you held that gun tight" He teased her.

"For someone who is supposed to be dead, you sure love talking," Chris smiled, looking away.

"I guess I have you to thank for that," Chris started drumming his fingers against his leg. Beth grinned, glancing at them.

"and you're sure we're done with Turner?" She asked him. He came back later but how does she know he won't come back with more vengeance

"He thinks im dead and he owes a debt to you." Chris walked over to a shelf picking up a CD. He kept tapping it against his fingers before passing it to her.

"-but he could always come back." She grabbed the CD.

"Well, we have the recording," She put it inside her purse, clutching it to her.

"Then it's over," He walked over to her, gently pushing her hair to the side.

"Yeah pretty much," He watched her ease. Her lips parted as he neared.

"What are you doing now?" She took a step back, fixing herself.

"Im done, im out," He smirked. He was waiting just for the right time.

"What about me?" She asked him. It was all up to her now.

"Go be a boss bitch," He knew she could do it. Hell, she was crazy enough to try it.

"W-What if I need you?" She didn't know why all of a sudden, she was nervous.

"you won't," He licked his lips trying not to approach her. She was no longer the suburban housewife he met a year and a half ago.

"how do you know?"

"I always saw something in you," He opened the door seeing her out. "You killed the king so go rule,"

"So no more work for you?" She asked.

"Mama you know you weren't just work?" She did, something none of them owned up to. But now its something that might've worked in a past life.

"I just wanted to hear you say it" She smiled.

"So car man?" He asked, leaning against the door.

"I think I'm just thinking of business for now," Her kids would be coming home soon. She hoped she could make dinner before they get there.

"Right right," He heard Marcus finishing up back there. "I'll let you go."

"Goodbye, Elizabeth."

"Goodbye, Christoper," They both smiled before Christopher closed the door on her.

Now it was her kingdom to rule.

 


End file.
